


Playing with Tony

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: clint x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Playing with Tony

You blew a raspberry at your boyfriend as he told you he was off to a mission. You’d gotten hurt on the last one… to the point that Bruce doubted he’d be comfortable with you going in any again. You were pretty upset and even more so now as you realized you wouldn’t get that extra time with your boyfriend. There was no telling if a mission would be days… or weeks at times. 

“I’ll text as often as I can.” He promised. “And I hope I’ll be home soon.” 

“Yeah.” You pouted, arms crossed. “Come home in one piece.” You said softly. The last thing you wanted was to lose him. 

He leaned down as you were on the couch and kissed your forehead. “Can I get a kiss for the road?” He asked sweetly. “Pleaseeeee.”

You looked at him and nodded. “Of course.” You reached up to dip his face and kissed him gently. “I’ll miss you.” You cupped his cheek. 

“I’ll miss you, more.” He grinned. “Don’t get too comfortable without me okay? I know you’ll enjoy not picking up my clothes and my towels but remember you love me.” He said playfully. “And how fun I am.” 

You rolled your eyes. “I’m already cherishing the quiet.” You teased. “Now go before Thor comes and carries you out.” You chuckled at the thought. “I love you.” 

“Love you!” He beamed and rushed out, duffle on his back. Sooner he left, the sooner he got back. 

Letting out a deep breath, you started scrolling your Instagram. You didn’t have a routine, as you weren’t used to being left without Clint. Maybe you could binge watch shows - but practically everything you watched with him and you knew he’d be offended. Your friend reposted something about gaming that caught your attention. 

You eyed it, humming as you read through the post. “I like legos.” You told yourself. Leaving Instagram, you went straight to Amazon. Why leave when you didn’t have to? You typed in what you wanted, happy you lived in the big city so it would be delivered that afternoon. You’d ordered an Xbox One X and 4 games. 

* * *

You stuck your tongue out as you connected the Xbox to the tv, buzzing with excitement. Hopefully this was not only something you could do while they were gone, but something Clint would enjoy, as well. You hoped for game date nights. The thought made you excited. As it loaded, you took a selfie for him and sent it.  _ I have a surprise for when you come home, Hawkman 😉💕  _

You went to sit down with the controller as you watched the screen. It had updates, which was understandable. You were excited when the games title page came on, choosing between characters slowly as you learned. Gaming wasn’t ever really something you’d been into. 

* * *

You admitted to yourself that it was a learning curve as you played. “Mother f—“ you muttered as you died. Again. “Again!” You told yourself. “I got this.” 

You focused on the screen and pushing buttons once again. Hearing your phone ding, you told yourself they could wait for a minute. You were so close on this level. You had been stuck on it for nearly an hour at this point. When you lost, you sighed heavily, angrily unlocking your phone. You smiled softly when you saw it was Clint.  _ Ohhhh sexy surprise?  _

_ Since you find everything sexy, possibly ;)  _ you teased. 

_ Then please give me a hint?  _ You could picture him batting his eyelashes.  _ Pretty please?  _

You eyed the controller, wondering how you could give him a hint. Biting your lip, you replied.  _ I use my hands and it makes me swear 😜 _

He took a minute.  _ Well damn, honey!  _ You grinned at that, chuckling.  _ Way to make a man’s mind wander.  _ He added.  _ So mean lol _

At least you knew he was in a good mood at the moment.  _ I can’t wait to show you!!  _ You really couldn’t. Now you just wanted to get better. Either way you were having a blast. Even if your boyfriend was calling you mean.  _ I need to go practice… I’ll text you later! 🥰 _

* * *

Clint groaned at your reply, letting your head fall back. . You were a tease and a flirt, and he loved that but he couldn’t do anything about it miles and miles away. It would be a very long mission, hopefully with a very warm welcome home. He hated that you weren’t there by his side, but he knew he hated seeing you hurt, more. This way you were safe. 

“Missing your better half?” Nat nudged her best friend. “You’re all but pouting.” 

“I am. But I know it’s better.” He sighed. “At least she’s safe.” He said, reminding himself. 

She nodded. “Time away is nice, too.” She gave him a small smile. “Don’t they say it makes the heart grow fonder?” 

“I guess. But you work beside your other half.” He pouted. 

“She don’t give me nothing on missions, man.” Sam said across from them. “Except maybe orders.” He chuckled, teasing Nat. 

“At least.” Clint huffed. 

* * *

By that night, you felt you had a pretty good grasp at the game, and felt proud of yourself. It had become a great pastime already. You could understand why people got so into it. 

You finally fell asleep late that night, already looking forward to playing tomorrow. You’d tried out your first game- Mortal Combat XL, and planned to try another. It was exciting to have a new hobby. 

The next morning, you quickly showered and ate before texting Clint that you loved him. You then set up your new game, grinning as you felt this one you’d really enjoy. You’d put in the comfiest pair of his sweat pants and a baggy shirt to relax in all day. 

Clint texted around noon, just a kissy emoji, which meant he was busy or sent it before crashing for the night wherever he was. You sent one right back, knowing that he was okay at that moment. It helped your nerves a tad.

* * *

Right after he got your kissy emoji, he was out. Face down on some cot, arm hanging off the side. Sure, they had places to charge their phones in the place they were staying, but an actual bed would have been pushing it. He yearned for a hot shower as well. With you, preferably. 

When he woke again, he wiped his face of the drool and sighed as his muscles hurt. Groaning, he sat up and rolled his shoulders. He reached around for his phone and sighed in relief when he saw he heard from you. It helped make this suck just a tad less. It was a selfie of you making a face at him. He loved you so much and was grateful for you, but now he needed a cold shower. Which was all that he would be getting. 

* * *

You giggled at Clint’s reply later that day to your selfie. He no doubt was struggling, and you knew you’d give him a great welcome home. You planned to make him a nice dinner, too. 

Once you replied, wishing him the best, you clicked play on your game. Hopefully this would make time fly by, and he’d be home in the blink of an eye. 

As the days went by, you quickly found yourself mastering some of the games. Which led you to buying some others that caught your eye...and then a game caught your eye that was PS4 only. “Rude.” You frowned and sighed, then shook your head. “Screw it.” You muttered. You had the money, and missions were a no go for you. Why not indulge in your new hobby. 

Not long after you ordered the system, a couple games, the VR set, and the PlayStation move. You couldn’t wait to try everything out. It would be there first thing the next morning. For the meantime, you reorganized the entertainment cent to accommodate for the new things. Which led you to reorganizing the room you shared with Clint completely. It was a lot of work, but would look way better. “Do I want to get new sheets for when he comes home?” You asked yourself. You nodded after a moment, feeling that would be nice. He would like that, too. 

You wanted things to be perfect since this seemed to be a long mission. You couldn’t help on the mission, so you’d help after. The rest of the team also knew they were welcomed if they needed patching up or company. Nat was one of your best friends, too. Maybe you’d have a gathering the week after they were back. Then steal her, Pepper (who was likely catching up on work with Tony gone), and Wanda for a girl’s day. 

You’d get more controllers too for those games that could play more. You were very excited. 

* * *

You were focused on your new PS4 game when Clint managed to call. Pausing it, you answered as fast as you could. It had already been a week of him gone. “I miss you!” You told him. 

“I know.” He chuckled tiredly. “I miss you, too. I was able to get a secure connection real quick.” He explained. “I’m cool and I love you.” You could just picture the look on his face. 

You smiled. “Thank you for calling. I love you!” You put the controller down and got up. While you chatted with him, you’d get yourself something to drink. “Any guesses how much longer?” 

“No idea.” He sighed. “Can only hope it’s soon. My back hurts!” He nearly whined. “And you’re not here. Which is bittersweet.”

“I know. But I’ll give you the best welcome back ever!” You promised. “I have started planning!” 

“As long as it involves snacks and you, sounds great.” He chuckled. “Mostly you.”

You giggled. “It will.” You assured. “No injuries?” You’d always worry about your team. 

“Nothing major.” He said softly. “Nothing broken, no major wounds.”

“Good to hear.” You sighed in relief. “Keep it that way, mister.” You said playfully. “I need my archer in one piece.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” You could picture him saluting. “Talk to you soon, babe.” He knew his connection wouldn’t last long. 

“Bye, stay safe.” You said softly, sad to be saying bye. Hopefully he’d be home soon. Sighing, you grabbed one of your reusable water bottles from the fridge. You leaned against the counter, wondering what the team was doing. Taking a sip of your water, your mind wandered. You quickly went back to your game when your mind wandered too far. You didn’t need to make yourself picture losing one of them. 

* * *

You set up your new gaming chair a week later, having bought it along with a computer system. And a really nice desk. It had been nice to splurge. You’d also got a couple gifts for Clint at the same time, and planned to hide them in his nightstand. Your entire place looked different now, but you hoped he liked it. He had texted you a few times over the past week, but all it did was make you want your boyfriend home. Now. His last text said they would be home no sooner than the following week. 

You sat on the chair, smiling at how comfortable it was. It had taken you three hours of reading reviews to finally choose one, and that had not been time wasted. You clicked on your computer just as it finished its updates. Now to install what you wanted. 

It took majority of the day, but you remained excited as you had over these few weeks with all these new games to try. You’d used the downtime to do some workouts, not wanting to get out of shape. It had been a nice balance. The games helped you mentally not feel as bad about not being there to help the people you cared about. 

You slipped on your headset and got immersed in the newest game. Anything to avoid thinking of the worst case scenario. 

* * *

You were making dinner, hoping Clint text you soon as you hadn’t heard from him in a couple days. Which, of course, worried you. You were constantly checking your phone. You were afraid you’d miss it. And then you’d both be upset. 

When your phone rang, you squeaked and answered it quickly. “Babe!” Your face lit up. 

“Hey.” He chuckled, sounding exhausted. “Missed your voice. What day is it?” He asked. “Because I honestly don’t know.” 

“Thursday.” You said softly. “Long few days?” It had to have been for him to not know what day it was. 

“Yeah.” He said simply. “But good news is I’ll be home soon.” Even with how tired he sounded, you could hear the happiness in his voice. “Probably day after tomorrow.” He chuckled as you squealed. “Pretty much my reaction.” 

“I’ll make sure you have something to eat when you get home and I’ll run you the hottest shower!” You promised. “And make sure we have that lotion you like so I can give you a massage!”

“As long as you’re there, I’m game for anything.” He chuckled. “I may crash as soon as I’m home, though.”

“That’s okay. I’ll crash with you.” You smiled. “I want all the cuddles!” You leaned against the counter. “Any dinner requests?” 

“Anything. I had one of those reserve packs and it tasted like cardboard. And I would know.” He sighed. “You could make me a peanut butter and jelly and I’d be happy.” 

“Well I’ll make sure it’s better than that.” You giggled. “You deserve it!” 

“And lots of kisses?” He asked, hopeful. 

“It’s been a month!” 

“All the kisses you want.” You said easily. “It has been too long.” You easily agreed as the timer for your food went off. “Maybe next weekend we can go on a date?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” He said as excitedly as he could. “That would be nice.” 

“Then we’ll plan for that.” You assured. You were looking forward to that. Moving to the stove, you shut off the timer and the burner. 

“Great.” He yawned. “Well I’ll see you and your cute butt soon. Love you.” He felt a bit better now. “Send me a picture?” 

“Okay.” You said with a grin. “Love you. I’ll be here when you come home.” You promised before the two of you hung up. A moment later, you took a selfie for him and sent it. You were excited to see him. Once you sent I’d, you played your food to eat. 

* * *

You set clean clothes out for Clint as he was due at anytime now. You had showered that morning and did your hair and makeup. Getting a text he was running a bit late, you sighed. “Fiiiiiine.” You went and got on your Xbox one and loaded up your LEGO superhero game that featured your teammates. It amused you to no end. Especially since your favorite character to play was a surprise. 

Getting comfortable in your gaming chair (the kind that didn’t have legs and could rock), you got sucked into your game. 

* * *

Clint sighed as he walked through the door, ready for a hot shower and a long ass nap with you. He gave the others a half wave, yawning. He’d see them again at some point when everyone was rested. It would probably be a day or two. 

He let his duffles drop before hearing the sounds coming from the TV. He arched a brow and went to the main room. He made his way over, his eyes going from you, to the tv. “You’d rather play with Iron Man than me?!” He gasped, making you jump and let out a small scream. 

Once you took a deep breath, you smiled and went to hug him. “Clint!” 

He just stayed staring at the TV. “This is so wrong.” He pouted. “I feel betrayed!” He said dramatically. “You’re playing with  _ Tony _ !” 

“Technically, Iron Man.” You smiled at how cute he was when he pouted. You kissed his chin. 

He whined. “Was I not good?” He asked, looking at you. “Was I... _ boring?!”  _

You giggled. “Want to try it? It’s two player. And I got you your own controller!” You said excitedly. 

He licked his lips, looking around to finally see all the gaming equipment. “Jesus, babe!” He chuckled. “Did you buy out a store?” He teased. 

“Probably over time.” You nodded. “I wanted a hobby!” You shrugged. “And I needed something to keep my mind off worrying.”

“And you chose gaming? Cool.” He nodded. “Not a bad one to choose. Why don’t you show me everything?” He held you close. 

You nodded, super excited as you went through all your buys in order. He watched you with a loving look on his face as you told him about each game. 

He suddenly kissed your cheek and smiled at you. “Love you. Continue on.” He motioned. It was clear that you found something you really enjoyed. 

You giggled shyly but continued. “I can’t wait to play all these with you!” You hoped it was something else the two of you could bond over. 

“Same.” He hugged your waist. “Only if you don’t play as Tony though.” He teased. 

“Deal.” You grinned. 


End file.
